Be My Valentine
by Kikou-chan1
Summary: *Shoujo-Ai* A Rei/Usa fic based on what happened to me on Valentine's Day. *Part 1: February 14th and Part 2: The Night of The 14th and February 15th* *COMPLETE*
1. February 14th

Author's Notes: Hi, Everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a bit of writer's block. Anyway, I'm writing this based on what happened to me on Valentine's Day. Um, Minako won't be in it, Because there are only four of us, and it -is- what happened to me. I wrote this the night of Valentine's Day. That also means this takes place early in the series, only without Tuxedo, and the outers of course won't be in it... Here is a list of the roles I'm putting myself and my friends in: MeUsagi, Aimei-chanRei, Ayame-chanMakoto and Maiko-chanAmi(Oh, and Armor KingInternet Buddy). I did this for a few reasons, But anyway, It's sort of an Alternate Universe since Mamoru isn't in it. So, Please don't flame me for it. You'd be flaming my life, Not a fanfic, Cause every word that's said was really said. The only one thing that is going to be changed is the names. Well, Let's get started(I forgot to mention that this will be a couple chapters. The second one will be about what happens February 15th, In the same way as this chapter is written).  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Part 1: February 14th*  
  
(Usagi's POV)  
  
It was February the 14th, Valentine's Day. Rei-chan, Ami, Mako and I had decided a couple days ago to spend the day together since it's a holiday, and to go to the movies before heading off to get lunch. And then, Tonight we would all be staying at Mako's for a sleep-over.  
  
"There's the movie theatre!" I was brought out of my thoughts by Makoto as she pointed at the building, "Come on." We headed on to the movie theatre, where we were to see a movie. The add had said, "A romance film with an amazing twist", So we were sort of eager to watch it. Anyway, I sat between Rei-chan and Ami through the movie, while Makoto sat next to Ami, and ate popcorn.  
  
We were all surprised by the ending, But loved this movie anyway. So, Afterwards, We headed off to the local resteraunt to get some lunch. It was just a small resteraunt on the edge of town, and we had all been to it many times... I was quite hungry, and I'm guessing my friends were too, except for maybe Mako...  
  
Well, We ordered our food, and sat and talked for what seemed like hours. Many people came and left the resteraunt, and I could tell that it was around 3:00. The food came, and we ate, whilst still talking about just anything. The food was as good as ever, and being able to share the meal with my close friends on Valentine's Day made it even more special.  
  
Once I had finished, and so had Rei-chan who hadn't ate much at all, She asked me to come outside the resteraunt for a moment to talk. I nodded, a bit curious. Rei-chan had been acting strangely today, and I couldn't tell what was the matter. So, I told Makoto and Ami who nodded before returning right back to their conversation, and we headed out of the resteraunt for our "conversation".  
  
Once Rei-chan and I were outside in front of the resteraunt(which has a glass window), she smiled. "Usa, There's something I wanna tell you." she said. I cocked and eyebrow and tilted my head to the side questioningly.  
  
"What is it, Rei-chan?" I asked, almost nervous. She took my chin between her thumb and index finger, and lifted my head upwards.  
  
"I love you." she whispered, and my eyes widened with surprise. In the next moment, Her lips were pressed fully to mine. I absently responded to the kiss, before finally realizing what I was doing and pushing away from her. I was speechless... What was there to say? What could I have said?  
  
Rei-chan looked at me strangely, a look I can't describe. A second later, I could no longer see her expression as my eyes were filling up with tears. Without another thought, and not realizing what I was doing, I turned and ran off... I ran and ran, as fast as my legs could carry me, wiping fiercely at my eyes as I did...  
  
*  
  
That evening, I was the first to arrive at Mako's house. She smiled, and asked me if she could take my bags. I nodded absently and handed them to her. She told me to make myself at home, while she took the bag to a guest room... Mako-chan had a big house. She had her own room, and four guest rooms. Of course, Maybe it was because she didn't have any family to live with her and found it to be kind of lonely...  
  
While she was gone, I headed to the main room, and sat down on the couch. I picked up to the TV remote, and flipped it on. I went through channels, but nothing was on with the exception of romance movies. I wasn't in the mood for that type of thing, so I turned the TV back off, and layed the remote back where I got it. A moment later, Mako returned, and saw me sitting there.  
  
She walked over, and took a seat across from me. She smiled at me, oddly. "I saw what happened, and Ami did too." she stated, matter-of-factly. My head shot up, and I stiffened.  
  
"Wh-What are you talking about?" I tried to act like I didn't know, But by her expression, I could tell that it hadn't done me any good.  
  
"At the resteraunt." she explained. I looked away to hide my mortified expression. "I saw Rei kiss you... Why did you run away like that?" Mako asked.  
  
I shook my head from side to side, Now shivering slightly. "C-Can... we change the subject? Please?" I asked. She sighed.  
  
"If you really don't want to talk about it..." she replied, "You don't mind writing about stuff like this, reading it and watching it... Why is experiencing it different?"  
  
"... I, Well, It's the thought of being kissed by someone of the same gender... Mako, It scares me..." I said. She nodded, understandingly.  
  
"Yes, But, Why are you afraid? Afraid you might love her too?" she asked. I couldn't answer, I felt tears start to fill my eyes again. But, What was strange, They weren't tears of happiness or sadness... I didn't understand, But turned my attentions back to Mako.  
  
"Well, If you don't want to talk about it, I won't make you. Let's get ready for Ami and Rei." she said. I nodded, shivering slightly at the name "Rei". She headed off to the kitchen, Saying she would make tea for when they arrived...  
  
*  
  
It wasn't long after that until Rei-chan and Ami got there. Rei seemed to avoid me, looking almost as if she was afraid to face me. Unfortunately, I don't think I looked any different...  
  
After tea, I went to my guest room, I knew which one since this wasn't the first time I had stayed over. There, I saw my bag sitting on the twin-sized bed. I walked over, and unzipped the bag. I pulled out my laptop computer. I sat down on the bed next to the bag, and opened up the top. I turned it on, and after it loaded, I headed straight online to check my e-mail.  
  
I noticed a couple new e-mails from an internet buddy. In one e-mail was a fanfic that I read. After all, What else was I to do? I'd have to thank him later, since it took my mind off of what happened. Even though, The angst saddened me to no end.  
  
Once I was finished reading and replying to my e-mails, I headed back out of the guest room, after shutting down my computer. Mako had apparently checked her own mail on her own desktop computer, Because she told me she had an e-mail. Anyway, I headed on from the kitchen back to the main room where Ami and Rei sat across from each other like Mako and I sat a while ago.  
  
They were talking as they awaited dinner to be ready. Mako -was- about the best cook I know... I made my way over and sat in a chair across from them, and focused my eyes on the floor, to think about things...  
  
*  
  
Dinner was delicious, As usual. And would have been even better if Rei-chan would have been speaking to me. We had roasted chicken, and heart-shaped cookies for dessert...  
  
Unfortunately the cookies reminded me of love, Which reminded me of what Rei-chan had said earlier... "I love you"... Had she meant it?  
  
*To Be Continued*  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Well, If you read this, Then review and tell me how much my life sucks... 


	2. The Night Of The 14th and February 15th

Author's Notes: Welcome back for the next installment of my life! Well, This may end up better than I thought at first ^_^ Arigato to my reviewers who told me my life -didn't- suck... I guess you're right... I mean, Love isn't bound by gender, right? Right. Love knows no boundaries ^_^ Also, Arigato to Armor-chan(Armor King) who sent me a little advise through e-mail! It was really helpful, although it turned out fine anyway! Aisheteru(I love you) to all of you! So, Chapter 2, What will happen on the night of Valentine's Day and February the 15th? One more time: MeUsagi, Aimei-chanRei, Ayame-chanMakoto and Maiko-chanAmi. Well, Here we go...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Part 2: The Night of the 14th and February 15th*  
  
(Usagi's POV)  
  
After we ate, and played a board game, we all headed to our rooms. Mako's was at the end of the hall. Rei-chan's room was next to her's, I was in the middle, and Ami was on my other side. The last empty guest room was at the other end of the hall.  
  
Anyway, I headed to my room and checked my e-mail again. Nothing new. Just a few mailing list messages, So I decided to write what happened to me and tomorrow send it to my friend. Maybe he could give me some advice? So, Once I was finished with what happened up to dinner, I decided to go to bed since there were no more details important enough to add.  
  
I layed down, and pulled up the comforter, to try and get some sleep. And that's how it remained. I couldn't sleep. Not with what happened. I continued to try though, To stubborn to just give up on sleep. It wasn't but around half-an-hour later, When I thought that everyone was alseep, I heard a light peck on my door... It was after 1:00 A.M according to my clock, So who could still be up?  
  
I lazily crawled out of bed, and padded over in my socks, then opened the door. There stood Rei-chan, looking downwards almost sadly. I was confused, but didn't move. I wouldn't run away again...  
  
"What's wrong, Rei-chan?" I asked. She visibly winced at my name for her. I blinked. She then began to look up to reveal red cheeks, Dry streaks of tears on them. I gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" I repeated. She walked over, and wrapped her arms tightly around me in a hug. She burried her face on my chest, obviously still crying. I was surprised, but hugged her back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Usagi... I don't know what I was thinking earlier... I've... love you for awhile now... I..." she sobbed onto my pajamas. But that was all that was actually audible. I patted her head, comfortingly. We stayed like that for a few moments, before I finally managed to speak.  
  
"It's all right, Rei-chan... I... was just... scared... That's all... I was afraid of that type of..." I gulped, Could I really do this? "that type of relationship." She looked up at me, and moved back slightly.  
  
"I... I know that you don't..." she started. I smiled, and kissed her cheek. She jumped slightly, startled. "Why... did you...?" she asked.  
  
"I think... that the other reason I was scared is... because I have feelings for you, too... I was afraid of those feelings... I guess, I... I love you, too..." I said. She was still surprised. It was easy to tell.  
  
"Could... we try this again?" I asked. I could tell she was relieved. She nodded, and we kissed. This time, Though, We were both ready for it... And, I think that I enjoyed it alot more this time. I smiled against her lips, before she moved away.  
  
"Do you want to maybe stay here in my room for tonight? I can't sleep... And, We'll be going back to our homes tomorrow..."  
  
"Don't say another word." she said. We headed inside, and shut the door. We both layed down, and pulled up the cover. I snuggled close to her, and she put her arms around me. I smiled contentedly, and soon fell asleep...  
  
*  
  
The next morning, I was woken up by a loud voice shouting, "ALRIGHT!" I opened my eyes groggily, and looked up at Rei-chan who was just waking up. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes, then glanced at the doorway. There stood Makoto and Ami. Makoto had been the one to shout. Ami was smiling, and she even quickly blushed once.  
  
"I KNEW it!" Mako said. Ami's smile faded. She reached in her pocket and got out something that I couldn't see. She handed it to Mako, and my eyes darted back and forth between them for a moment.  
  
Ami sighed, and Mako layed a hand on her shoulder. Ami looked up at her, and Makoto kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush again. I smiled, and turned to Rei-chan. I kissed her on the lips once, before getting up to get dressed. Rei-chan did the same, Ami and Mako finally leaving to give us some privacy, walking down the hall, I could hear them talking, and even a, "See!? I told you!" it sounded like Mako.  
  
Rei-chan headed for the door. "Usa, I'll be back in a minute. I've got to go get some clothes from my room." she said. I nodded, and began to get dressed while she was gone. Once I got dressed I decided to send another quick e-mail...  
  
*  
  
Today was more of a Valentine's Day then yesterday was. We spent the day shopping, laughing, and having fun. We all four went on sort of double date, and our actions caused some guys to look at us strangely. We would just laugh and continue what we were doing. We had lunch, went skating... It was the best day of my life. And we spent it with the one's we were in love with... -I- spent it with the one -I'm- in love with... My Rei-chan.  
  
*The End(Not of my life, But of this story ^_^)*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Notes: Well, How did my lif-- I mean, How did the fanfic turn out? I hope you enjoyed reading it(Those of you who did) ^_^; Sorry if it sucked, It -is- MY life, after all... Well, I think that it turned out good putting Usa in as me and Rei in as Aimei... So, I have to admit, This -was- neat to write... I may think about doing another one like it(Only, Not about -MY- life) ^_^ 


End file.
